Wire connection assemblies comprising binding screws are known in the art and are used for splicing or connecting stranded wires in power distribution networks or long distance transmission systems distributing electrical power. Known wire connection assemblies generally comprise a connector body having at least one receiving chamber into which a wire or a stranded end section thereof is inserted. The binding screw is then inserted into a bore which provides access to the receiving chamber from outside of the connector body and extends essentially perpendicularly to the wire. When the screw is then turned so that it enters the receiving chamber through the bore, the wire is compressed between the screw and the walls of the receiving chamber and an electrical contact is established between the screw, the inner walls of the receiving chamber, and the wire.
Due to weight and/or cost reduction requirements, especially for electrical powered distribution, stranded aluminum wires are increasingly used instead of the previously used copper wires. Stranded aluminum wires, however, are more prone to damage than copper wires when clamped by the binding screws. The aluminum wires or strands may break and rip apart due to the turning movement of the screw. Further, aluminum is covered by an aluminum oxide layer when exposed to air. The oxide layer has to be penetrated at least by the screw in order to establish a proper electrical contact between the screw and the wire.